poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover
Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Richard Rich crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It is the squeal to Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the middle of the night a strange masked man goes to the kingdom where Odette and Derek lives. There, he makes a huge hole underneath a bridge near the village where everybody is fast asleep and he disappears. The next morning Derek, Odette and they loyal cook chef Ferdinand are going to the village to have a meeting and Ferdinand are trying to get some new plants but they are sold by a man named Count Antonio. Ferdinand was very angry with him. Another King with his wife, were big friends of King William Odette's late father. The King told everybody and to Odette that her father once saved his life. Odette mention that her father often had told about that. Ferdinand runs to Derek explaining what happen and he sees that the water from the bridge is coming to them and all the water goes out like Tsunami and he yells to everybody for they lives. Even Count Antonio saves a boy. The water had destroyed all the houses and the people doesn't know where to go and Odette and Derek are trying to help by telling to the people to give money so they can build new houses and Count Antonio might help. On his way Ferdinand tries to stop him by forcing him to give him all the plants he had bought, but he tells Ferdinand to have them all leaving him happy now. In the afternoon Queen Uberta Lord Rodgers Alise Odette and Derek and all the people reunite together to help and Lucas and his Parents where also there and all are giving money. In the middle of the night Lord Rodgers seems to exploring a new Star and names it Uberta (his first Love). He suddenly he notice a light on a tree. Light communication At first he didn't know who he was but that he knows that it's Lucas. Lord Rodgers was surprise where Lucas had Learn it and he responds that he had learn it by himself. Rodgers tries to convince him to come at the castle to show him more but than Lucas goes away. Next Morning Lucas's Parents now working by delivering flowers his father told him to go the palace to give Alise some flowers again. Lucas's Mother still remembers how Alise took their son back home and she's happy to have a new life. When Lucas Arrives at the palace he gives the Flowers to Alise and she was happy but he run away. Lord Rodgers and Alise hoped Lucas could stay to play with her. Count Antonio arrives at the Palace with a Man named Sir Bordoux with his hunting Dogs Coo-Coo and Coco and he gives Alise some Chocolate.Uberta sees Count Antonio and she falls stupidly in Love with him which makes Lord Rodgers Jealous. Soon he has to keep an eye on him what he's up to. He makes a team with Alise Lucas Jean-Bob Speed and Puffin to see what's going to happen next. As the three go to Lord Rodgers' Secret Lair where no one is suppose to go he gives them some ties and a necklace. So the plan is that he sends the Children to the neighboring kingdom to see what's up. At first Alise had to ask for Permission to go there and her Parents say yes. So they go to the Kingdom with Puffin while Jean-bob, Lord Rodgers and Speed are keeping an eye on Count Antonio. Uberta still in Love she prepared a Wedding cake but Count Antonio has other Plans what he really did is stealing all the money from the people. While the children had arrived at the kingdom Alise knows how to enter and Lucas had to disguise himself as a prince and the elder King meet the children while Puffin is after a cat named Jasper (The same Cat Number 9 from the movie The Swan Princess Christmas) But he was friendly now and he helps them. The King would appreciate it if the children can find his cat. Niccolo another mean man has also some other plans. When the Children are reunited with Puffin and Jasper they go near the Port and they discover all the money from the People and they are discover by the men and there are locked in the dungeon. Puffin finally finds them by giving them ties to escape. As they escape they gave back Jasper but they are not leaving without the Sword that once belonged to King William. As they are going to escape again they go to another way. on the night Lucas sends Puffin high to contact with Lord Rodgers and they do and ask if they are perfect and yes they are. Still Lord Rodgers whats to help Uberta see the truth by making his head shape of Uberta. But Queen Uberta discovers the fake. Then Rodgers informs Odette and Derek about where Lucas and Alise are and Derek goes after them while Odette Stays in case they return. Now Uberta realizes that Count Antonio had no feelings for her and she wants to have revenge. Alise and Lucas are trying to get away but they got caught again but are free thanks to Jasper and with a submarine the escape to the ship and get all the money and get back to the kingdom. But they're discovered by Count Antonio himself and tries to kill them but Lucas risking his life by getting hurt on his right feet and Alise is send alone. When Derek and Queen Uberta who wants revenge on him defeat him and Alise helps her Father and her grandmother and Lucas was still hurt but fine enough to go back to the castle and Count Antonio goes away and Niccolo was arrested by the King. On the Night Rodgers and Queen Uberta forgive each other and Lucas and Alise are Light communicating each other and Lucas loves to come to the castle tomorrow. The next Morning Lucas goes to the castle with flowers again his Leg seemed to be better. There was big celebration by Honoring Lucas for risking his life to bring Alise back and saving the whole Kingdom and he was now called Prince Lucas. The end of the movie is that Count Antonio ends up on the same Island where Lucas had lived once and the Boggs calling out once again: Meat. Trivia * 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Merlin, Archimedes, McKenzie Fox, Truly Scrumptious, Caractaus Potts, Pollie Pi, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney, Roger Rabbit, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham, Rizzo the Rat and Walter), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, The Masters of Evil (excluding Team Rocket), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Star Wolf Team, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. * The Masters of Evil (excluding Team Rocket), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Star Wolf Team, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady will be working with the Count Antonio. *Both Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor ''and ''The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover ''were released on DVD in 2017, the same year, ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Speicals ''and ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 7 first broadcast on the Discovery Family (formerly Hub Network), the reboot DuckTales series first broadcast on Disney XD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony: The Movie was released in theaters. * The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Princess films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers